


Three dogs and 2 cats.

by poohsticks



Series: Gays on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Gays on Ice, M/M, Victor's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have really similar tastes when it comes to getting presents.





	

“I have an idea.” Said Victor excitedly. “We should open our Christmas presents at the same time so we can both get surprised at once.”

“Sounds great.” Replied Yuuri. “But you shouldn’t be thinking about Christmas yet it’s only 11.45 you still have 15minutes of your birthday left. Do you want any more cake, it won’t be the same tomorrow?”

“I’m okay. Though it was delicious, you’re such a marvellous cook Yuuri!”

“My mum taught me a few things that’s all.” He said with a blush. Victor poked one Yuuri’s flushed cheeks.

“Aww you’re so adorable.”

“So I was sexy this morning and now I’m adorable?”

“Yuuri somehow you manage to go from adorable to sexy in a matter of seconds. It’s a talent of yours which I very much admire. I think it has something to do with the hair.” Victor reached over to Yuuri’s face again but this time he pushed his hair back from his forehead, held it there for a few seconds and then dropped it back. “A true work of art.” Yuuri blushed again and Victor just grinned he loved the fact that he could still make Yuuri blush so easily, and he loved it even more because he know Yuuri didn’t.

Yuuri shuffled round on the sofa so he could lean his back into Victor. Yuuri’s hair was getting quite shaggy now and it tickled Victor’s neck; he picked up a few sections and began plaiting small sections making Yuuri’s hair stick out in tiny braids. Victor was still plaiting Yuuri’s hair when the alarm went off.

“That’s 12 o’clock.” Said Yuuri a bit unnecessarily as he reached for his phone to turn off the beeping. “Time to move. I’ll take down the birthday decorations if you put up the Christmas ones. Then we can work on moving the presents and food together. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They got to work making the apartment more festive.

A little while later they stood back to admire their work. Yuuri was pretty pleased with what they had managed in the time tough it was nothing in compares to what he knew the onsen would look like back home.

“I’ll go get my present now then we can do the reveal thing like you said if you want?”

“Sounds good.”

They smiled at each other and Yuuri headed out of the front door remembering to grab is keys on the way. He took the stairs to the floor below and knocked on the door of the apartment just below theirs. He’d left the present with the only people he knew in the building as it was the only way Yuuri could think of to stop Victor finding it.

Victor had slipped out of the door just after Yuuri and unlocked the door of their neighbours apartment. They had gone away for the holidays and left Victor a spare key to use in emergencies. Victor knew it wasn’t an emergency but having an empty apartment next door was the perfect place to hide his present for Yuuri. He got back to their flat first and placed a large box down on the floor behind the sofa half hidden before retrieving the lid from the cupboard and pacing it loosely on top. Yuuri came back in not long after holding a large box with a lid and a massive bow. Victor picked up his box again and he and Yuuri stood opposite each other holding them out.

“This would probably work best if we just sat on the floor.” Victor mused and then sat, Yuuri soon followed. They pushed their presents towards each other. “So we’ll lift the lids on three.”

They started counting in unison. “One…two…three!” They lifted the lids and were both greeted by a bundle of fluff.

Yuuri lifted up his poodle puppy. “Well you know what they say, great minds think alike.”

Victor lifted up his. “I thought you might want a new puppy, especially now we’ve got a pretty stable base here in Russia.”

“Well I thought Makkachin might want a friend now he’s getting older and we’re at the rink a lot.”

“I guess he got two friends instead.” Victor smiled and cradled the puppy in his arms. Yuuri put his down on the floor and watched it sniff around its new surroundings. Victor let his join it and they both watched them interact for a while.

“Victor.” Yuuri said thoughtfully after a while. “What did you get Yurio?”

“Something he’s going to love. Why what did you get Yurio?”

Yuuri just smirks and says. “Something he’s going to love.”

“Hmm.” Mused Victor. “Not as much as what I got him. I got him a little kitten.”

Yuuri groans and face-palmed. “So did I. And I wasn’t even sure he could have pets where he lives so I thought we might have to keep it for him.”

“Three dogs and 2 cats. This is going to be,” Victor paused, “magnificent!” Victor said.

At the same time Yuuri said “Hectic.”

***

Yurio came round later that evening and let himself with his key as he had become used to doing. He was round so often that Yuuri had had a key cut for him so he didn’t have to wait around if he got there before Victor or Yuuri finished at the rink. When he opened the door Yuri found Victor and Yuuri cuddled up on the couch with Makkachin lying in front of the sofa and two smaller puppies running around after a couple of kittens in what looked like an epic game of chase.

“What the fuck?” He said surveying the scene.

“Victor and Yuuri turned to face him. “Merry Christmas Yurio!” Said Victor as Yuuri yawned.

Victor poked Yuuri in the stomach. “Stop it. You’ll make me yawn. Plus if you keep going you’ll want to nap and it was your idea to do this so you should be leading by example.” Victor yawns anyway. Yuuri, however jumps up off Victor and the couch and stretches.

“You’re right. No napping!” He walked over to Yuuri and gives him a hug which is begrudgingly reciprocated. “Merry Christmas Yuri.” He pulls back from the hug and grins at Yuri. “We both got you cats by the way. The ones running around somewhere are your Christmas presents. Though Victor is trying to persuade me that you don’t need two and one should be his birthday present instead.”

Yuri was tearing up. “They’re really both mine.” Yuuri nodded then turned his head to look at Victor as he came to stand behind him.

“We can look after them here if you need us to.” Says Victor.

“Back off Vitya. Yuuri said they’re mine! Besides, your birthday is over its past 12.”

“I’m not sure how good an idea getting up at 12am and staying up for 24 hours was though, we’re both so tired now.”

“I loved it. Nobody has ever cared enough to give me a proper birthday or Christmas before and you gave me both. I got two full days in one! Thank you Yuuri, love you.”

“I love you too Victor.” And Yuuri turned so he could kiss him.

Yurio just rolled his eyes and went to go find his cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was clear but Yuri has the idea for them to get up at midnight on the 25th and have until midday as Victors birthday and then from midday till midnight as Christmas.


End file.
